User blog:JoePlay/Underworld Retrospective
Before there was Twilight and True Blood, the Underworld movies attracted an immediate following for their contemporary rejuvenation of the Vampire/Werewolf genre. Instead of sappy romance, however, the story of the Underworld universe contains dark secrets, ferocious battles, and a gritty exposition of the bloody war between secret adversarias- aristocratic Vampires and a breed of Werewolves known as Lycans. The two races combat each other in a war more complex than it seems. Mysteries and twists rapidly unfold in the dark, Eastern European settings, where the scenes appear to be shot under nothing but moonlight. At the heart of the Gothic tale is the gorgeous Selene, a Death Dealer Vampire trained specifically to kill Lycans. Her saga is told in three of the Underworld movies, with a prequel, Rise of the Lycans, revealing the origins of this intriguing conflict. Underworld (2003) Director: Len Wiseman Cast: Kate Beckinsale as Selene, Scott Speedman as Michael Corvin, Michael Sheen as Lucian, Shane Brolly as Kraven, and Bill Nighy as Viktor The first installment of the series launches viewers right into the heart of darkness, as Selene finds herself on the brink of frightening revelations with ill-fated implications. The Lycans have returned in large numbers behind their leader Lucian, and Selene becomes infatuated by their primary target, a human named Michael who is the only specimen capable of hosting a bond between Vampire blood and Lycan blood. Legends of a third bloodline, a Hybrid, are enough to convince our heroine that her race is threatened by the possibilities. Unfortunately, Kraven, the leader of the Old World Coven of Vampires, does not take her seriously. She’s positive that her Father figure, Viktor, would help her, but as former leader of the Coven, Viktor is in hibernation, and perhaps she has been mislead. Consequently, when Michael is bit by the Lycans, Selene must decide whether to abide by the Coven or take matters into her own hands. The ancient feud is officially, and ominously, re-established. Underworld: Evolution (2006) Director: Len Wiseman Cast: Kate Beckinsale as Selene, Scott Speedman as Michael Corvin, Michael Sheen as Lucian, Shane Brolly as Kraven, and Bill Nighy as Viktor The sequel begins less than thirty minutes from where Underworld left off. Selene rushes to hide Michael, from the remaining Lycans. She also intends to awaken Marcus Corvinus, the original ancestor of all Vampires (and the strongest), but it’s too late, as Marcus has prematurely risen with sinister intentions. Not only does he want to steal Selene’s memories, but he’s also determined to liberate his savage of a Lycan brother, William, who has been locked up for centuries. As a result, Selene, the former Death Dealer, and Michael, the Lycan/Vampire hybrid, must go on the run. As the war between Vampires and Lycans rages on, the pair must unearth the history of their ancient bloodlines and the story of the Corvinus family, as obtaining this knowledge is their only hope to combat the Lycans and the great power that Marcus holds. Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) Director: Patrick Tatopoulos Cast: Michael Sheen as Lucian, Bill Nighy as Viktor, and Rhona Mitra as Sonja The third film is a prequel in the Underworld series that thoroughly exposes the Dark Age origins of Lucian, Viktor, and the primary events that led to the Vampire-Lycan war. This was a time when the Lycans were slaves to the Vampires, working laboriously and guarding their masters during daytime, but of course, a revolution was inevitable. The brave Lycan Lucian finds himself in a position to lead an insurrection against Viktor, the most malicious of Vampire rulers, who also happens to be the father of Lucian’s lover, Sonja. She valiantly aids Lucian in his quest to free the Lycans, and their forbidden Romeo-and-Juliet-style love becomes one that both parallels and foreshadows that of Selene and Michael. As the story unfolds, it becomes clear that the brutal Vampire-Lycan war is more than just a battle for sovereignty, but a tragically warped tale of love and lineage. Underworld: Awakening (2012) Directors: Måns Mårlind, Björn Stein Cast: Kate Beckinsale as Selene, Michael Ealy as Detective Sebastian, and India Eisley as Eve The fourth installment features the coveted return of actress Kate Beckinsale as Selene. It’s also the first film in the series to be shot in 3D, with a pair of Swedish directors at the helm. The narrative continues from Underworld: Evolution, with Selene escaping imprisonment after waking up from a state of unconsciousness that lasted several years. She quickly learns of a Lycan/Vampire hybrid named Eve. The presence of Eve is coupled with the news that humans have learned about the existence of both Vampires and Lycans, and they intend to eradicate both species. Now Selene must lead the battle against not only Lycans but against humans as well. Category:Blog posts